


The Use of a Braid

by Eirenne Saijima (ladypoetess)



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: BDSM, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladypoetess/pseuds/Eirenne%20Saijima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nynaeve gets angry enough to start tugging on her braid again, Lan finds a unique use for that braid - and for calming his wife down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Use of a Braid

**Author's Note:**

> [Oldfeathers](http://oldfeathers.deviantart.com) made an illustration for this story - not explicit, but suggestive enough to be NSFW. [Nynaeve, bound before Lan.](http://media.tumblr.com/bdd6b8041ba2c55b4e4890c0fe1ac33b/tumblr_inline_mkicldh5Zi1qz4rgp.jpg) :D

Lan leaned against the wall, apparently at his ease though tension was subtly evident in small ways throughout his body. He shifted his gaze from the tapestry lined hall to the doors at the end and back. Nynaeve was beyond those doors, in conference with 3 other Aes Sedai on some matter that he had not been told of. All he knew was that his wife was increasingly agitated, straining to restrain her temper. Probably ready to yank that braid out of her head, Lan thought.

A few moments passed before the doors opened and Nynaeve stalked out into the corridor, her green silk gown slashed with yellow swishing louder for the speed of her movement. She glanced at Lan, not speaking, and continued walking as he fell in beside her. She looked like a bristling cat, he looked as much at ease as he had against the wall. She was muttering to herself, something about stiff-necked, hide-bound harridans, both hands gripping that braid. Lan quirked an eyebrow slightly, making a decision, though he remained silent as she led the way toward their rooms.

As the door to their rooms closed, Lan barred the door and quietly unbuckled his sword belt and rested it against the doorjamb.

"Nynaeve." His voice was quiet steel, without the warmth it usually held when they were alone together.

She whirled around, her braid swinging over her shoulder to land on her back, both hearing the tone in Lan's words and feeling the solid determination pulsing through the Warder bond. "What-"  
  
"Quiet." Lan walked quietly toward Nynaeve, his eyes pinning her in place as her teeth clicked shut. By their Atha'an Miere marriage vows, she had absolute command in public by virtue of her status as Aes Sedai with Lan as her Warder. But, by the same vows, that gave Lan absolute command when they were in private.  
  
Lan took Nynaeve by the shoulders and turned her around. He lifted her braid and held it for a moment, as if contemplating something, then he set it back over her shoulder before moving his hands to the buttons of her gown. Wordlessly, he undid the buttons down to her waist before turning her back to face him. Questions writ large in her eyes, she kept silence as much as he. Lan reached his hand around to the back of Nynaeve's head, pulling her forward for a tender kiss that left her gasping. When she tried to reach her arms up and around his neck, Lan stopped her with an iron grip on her upper arms, and then he stepped away from her.  
  
Her eyes blazed with curiosity and some hurt, echoing what Lan could feel along the bond from her. For his part, Lan kept his emotions carefully schooled so that all she felt from him was determined resolve.  
  
Again, without a word, Lan reached out and tugged the gown from Nynaeve's shoulders, letting it fall to her waist  and catch on her hips. Her eyes flared a little wider as he dragged the shift down to pool over the dress, leaving her bare to his eyes. When he lifted her braid again, Nynaeve's eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion. Lan smiled slightly at the reaction.  
  
"Do you trust me, my wife?"  
  
Pure indignation flashed along the bond. "What kind of question is that? Of course I trust you!"  
  
Not two beats passed between her answer and Lan's answering smile before he spun her around again and grasped her arms. "Good. Remember that."  
  
Nynaeve felt a growing sense of mingled horror and eagerness as she pliantly let Lan bend her arms up until her wrists overlapped behind her. When her head lifted involuntarily as her braid was tugged down to be looped around her wrists and bound there securely, she started to struggle.  
  
"You trust me, remember." With Lan's words, Nynaeve felt a pulse of love and reassurance in that knot of emotions and sensations in the back of her mind that was her Warder and husband, and then that steely determination was back.  
  
Lan gently turned Nynaeve back to face him, her head tilted up from the pull of her braid. Again, Lan kissed her gently, sucking at her mouth without touching her otherwise before he stepped back again.  
  
"Kneel, Nynaeve."  
  
Blinking slowly, Nynaeve folded to her knees with as much grace as she could manage in her trussed state. As she settled to her knees, shifting her arms to ease the strain in her shoulders, her eyes never left the granite face of the man she had loved for so long. _Of course she trusted him. Of course she did! It was just that he'd never done something like this before, no matter what their peculiar marriage vows allowed. She still didn't think he would hurt her, no matter what this seemed right now, but it was still so odd._  
  
Lan watched Nynaeve just as steadily, not even glancing away from her face when he reached for the buckle of his belt or the fastenings of his trousers. A ghost of another smile crossed his face as Nynaeve’s mouth fell open a little when he pushed the front of his trousers aside to reveal his mostly hard cock to her. He stayed a pace away from her as he slowly stroked along the length, bringing himself to full hardness on level with her face. When he saw her tongue dart out to wet her lips, he stepped forward.  
  
"Give me pleasure, da'duente mi'cuebiyar."  
  
Nynaeve moaned and swayed on her knees, as much from the endearment in the Old Tongue as the command itself. When Lan grasped the base of her braid and pulled her forward until his cock was a breath away from her lips, she moaned again in pure desire. She wet her lips again and leaned forward, lightly wrapping her mouth around the end of Lan's hard cock, licking tentatively.  
  
Using his hold on her braid, Lan held Nynaeve's head still as he thrust forward into her mouth, groaning low as she responded by suckling all the harder the more he thrust into her. As he enjoyed the sensations evoked by the soft lips and tongue of his Aes Sedai and wife, he kept an awareness of the bond that passed between them. He let his pleasure wash over the bond, and felt when the last vestiges of irritation flowed out of Nynaeve in favor of focus and a growing elation.  
  
He stepped back, withdrawing from her mouth and leaving her whimpering. Thin strands of saliva stretched between her lips and his cock.  
  
"Oh, please... Please, Lan." Nynaeve's voice was pleading, the emotions over the bond nearing desperate. So quickly that she didn't have time to react to his movement, Lan stepped forward, grasping her braid again and thrusting into her mouth so deeply that she choked a bit at first. It didn't take more than a few beats for her to recover and begin sucking at him again. This time, Lan let her keep working at him until he felt near the edge of his own control. He withdrew more slowly this time, gradually releasing his hold on her braid before he reached down to grasp her by both upper arms.  
  
Lan lifted Nynaeve to her feet, holding her until she was steady enough not to topple over if he released his hold. Only then did he guide her to the bed and help her to lay on her belly there, her wrists still bound behind her by her braid. They were both so ready then that he took little time in positioning her so that he could enter her swiftly from behind, once again using her braid as leverage. He thrust fast and hard, much more so than he let himself do with her kneeling before him, until she was shrieking into the pillow and he was groaning over her.  
  
When they were both spent, Lan carefully pulled away and reached up to unfasten the braid where it bound Nynaeve's wrists. He massaged her shoulders, arms, and wrists as she lay languidly on the bed beside him, and then he pulled her into his arms to nestle into his chest.  
  
"Do you feel better now, my love?" Lan's voice was quiet, rumbling in his chest under her head.  
  
"You know quite well that I do." Nynaeve's voice was prim, but the emotions that flowed through the bond were pure contentment, joy, and abandon.


End file.
